Redemption
by pinkxjellybean
Summary: Mirana wants more races of Underland to be present in her court, but Harlow wasn't exactly what she had in mind. And falling in love wasn't exactly what Harlow had in mind, especially with one of The White Queen's guards. OC/OC.


**AN: Hullo, I'm pinkxjellybean, and this is my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic ever, so feed back is greatly appreciated, even if it's constructive crit. This takes place a while after Frabjuous day, and Mirana is reinstated as queen. This will be mostly from Harlow's point of view. If you want to know what I think she looks like there is a link on my profile that will take you to a picture that I thought of while writing this. As for my other OC, who is also introduced in this chapter, I need to find the picture I am looking for, and will let you know as soon as I find it. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Frabjuous day had long since passed when Mirana, The White queen came to the realization that since there were numerous creatures throughout Underland, and while she did know a great deal about most of the people, she didn't know about all of them. Being in possession of the inquisitive mind, Mirana sent forth unto her people a request that any with in her reign who wished to abide in her court was welcome.

Unfortunately, it seemed that few who had not already joined the court were willing to begin doing so. The queen assembled troupes who would travel through out Underland in search of people who could bring different ideas, beliefs, and backgrounds to the White Queen's court.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Tulgey Wood is not the best place for travelers to venture alone.

Not, simply because of the creepy air about the place, brought about by the ruins of the Hightopp Clan villages, and of one of Mirana's castles. There were worse things lurking in the misty air than the haunting memories.

Deep in the trees were thieves. Some of the ruined houses had come to be the abodes of the thieves of Tulgey. The abandoned and charred castle was home to the members of The Thieves Guild. All others were left to themselves. Every thief with in the wood wanted to be allowed in to the castle, but few were granted admission.

Believe me, I know from experience.

My name is Harlow, and, you see, I was one of the thieves that dwelled in the abandoned villages.

I beg you not to think badly of me, because it isn't as if I was ever given much of a choice. My first ever memory was the wood. No one ever offered me any sense of kindness, and so, I didn't know how to offer it, or if anyone ever deserved it.

I made my living stealing from the Red Queen's caravans. I mean, come on, like she really needs all that stuff.

But I wish I could say that I stole from her to help others. But I can't say that, because it's not true. If you think little of me, then you weren't about when the Bloody Big Head reigned.

Anyway, as I was denied membership in the guild on a semi-regular basis, no one would really ever miss me if and when I went missing. If anything they were actually glad that I wouldn't be there to pester them about how many larcenies I had committed.

If I had been such a great thief, you might wonder, how did I get captured? Well, it's a funny story.

Actually, it's not all that funny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

so, if you were a thief living in a dismal shack in a forest and you saw a troupe of the White Queen's soldiers marching through the Tugley Wood, with enough silver and white gold to feed a village, what would you do?

I thought that following them and waiting until they were asleep, then slip some of the precious metals off their horses would work out in my favor… of course it didn't. I got one saddlebag off a horse and the sharp edge of a knife presses against my throat.

"Put the saddlebag down. Now," A male voice said, dangerously.

"Or what?" I'm stupid enough to ask."

The knife presses harder and the bag drops out of my hand, so the knife loosens just enough for me to get free and claim the man's knife. Even in the poor light, I could see that he wasn't as mad looking as some Underlanders. Dark short curly hair, covers his head and dark eyes narrow threateningly at me. I point the dagger at him, not intending to hurt him, only to scare him into backing off, so I can back out of the clearing, which I'm starting to do. When I'm sure that I'm far enough from the fire so that he can't see me well enough to stop me, I turn, and start to run. I get maybe twelve steps before the man is in front of me, and twists my arm, extracting the blade from my hand, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Apparently no where," I admit in a strained voice.

**Please review if you think this is worth continuing.**


End file.
